There is a case where a banner page or a cover is inserted into, for example, a head of each job or each copy as a partition of each job or each copy when image forming processing is performed. In addition, an image of predetermined information such as a user's name and a job name is formed in the banner page such that a user can distinguish the partition from a sheet on which an image is formed. However, if the image of the predetermined information such as a user's name and a job name is formed in the banner page, the user cannot reuse the banner page.